The present invention relates generally to surgical appliances, and has particular reference to a novel foot support or holding device for use with an operating table.
When operating on a tibia or ankle, it is presently necessary to have one or two people hold the leg during surgery. Similarly, this kind of help is needed in the reduction of fractures and in casting. With medical costs constantly increasing, it is obvious that eliminating the need for the additional medical personnel would be very desirable and that there exists a need for reliable mechanical means to perform the holding function heretofore done by medical personnel.